Alpha Flight Support Characters (Minor Datafiles)
Alpha Flight Support Characters * COLIN ASHWORTH HUME Colin is a Canadian expatriate who grew up in England. He found work as a special operative, using his mutant powers to control "hard-air" molecules, not unlike the Invisible Woman, for the superhuman division of Roxxon Oil Corp, where he was given a suit of armor. When Hume was unable to defeat a foe, Roxxon called in Madison Jeffries. Hume, upset over the truth of Roxxon's practices, returned to Canada with the members of Alpha Flight, and he was soon accepted onto the team. Eventually, the Canadian government disbanded Department H and the Flight programs, and Hume returned to England. Hume set up a curio shop to sell objects created with "hard air," and his objects command a high price. He was depowered in the wake of M-Day, and since has opened up a gallery, displaying many of the sculptures he has created before the loss of his powers. Affiliations: Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions: Depowered Mutant, Former Beta Flight Mentor, Gallerist Specialties: Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Tech Expert D8 [Scene Cues: Box – Transition: Colin contacts Madison to talk with him about an idea for a machine that could produce "hard air" molecules. Aurora – Transition: Extravagant Aurora wants to buy something special as a gift for a friend. She remembers the artistry of her former team-mate Colin.] * KYLE BEAUBIER-JINADU Kyle has been a trusted friend of Jeanne-Marie Beaubier for ages. Eventually, she asked him to become the manager of Team Northstar Extreme Snowsports in hopes of keeping her brother, Northstar, out of trouble. Only to find out he would someday be her brother-in-law. Since they started dating, Kyle has continued to manage Jean-Paul's brand and coordinate shows, audio-visual and personal relations. When Wolverine came to invite Northstar to join the X-Men and relocated to San Francisco, Kyle was supportive. After Kyle was kidnapped by the reborn Marauders, Northstar and the other X-Men liberated him. After this adventure, Northstar asked Kyle to marry him. Affiliations: Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions: Manager of Team Northstar Extreme Snowsports, Northstar’s “Normal”, Supportive Specialties: Acrobatic Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Media Expert D8 [Scene Cues: Northstar – Transition: Jean-Paul needs to blow off some steam. A weekend of snowboarding with Kyle could just be the right thing. Snowbird – Transition: Kyle wants to get Narya for a Team Northstar promotion event. Can he persuade the shapeshifting demi-goddess to show up for purposes of mere human public relations ?] * BECKY MCNEIL Becky McNeil is the youngest daughter of Claire and Ramsey McNeil and the younger sister of Heather Hudson. Heather moved back in with her sister and parents for a time after Alpha Flight was disbanded by the government (a second time) and she was planning on marrying Madison Jeffries. Becky, who looks very much like Heather, had an amusing moment or two when Madison mistook her for Heather at a distance. Affiliations: Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions: Baby in the Family, Big-Hearted, Mistaken for her Sister Specialties: Psych Expert D8, Acrobatic Rookie D6, Media Rookie D6, Medical Rookie D6 [Scene Cues: Vindicator – Transition: Heather urgently needs a Babysitter for her daughter Claire. Box – Transition: Madison thinks he has spotted Heather on the street, but in reality it is her sister Becky. They begin to talk about old times. When Becky finds out that Madison is solo again, she tries to kiss him...] * CLAIRE MCNEIL Claire McNeil is the matriarch of the McNeil clan, with nine children of her own and raising the daughter of a family friend, Elizabeth. Her oldest child, one of three daughters, Heather married a man several years older than herself. Her parents did not approve, and they certainly didn't approve of his lack of religious upbringing and his involvement in mysterious government projects. Claire soon learned her son-in-law was the hero Guardian and had died in the line of duty. She and Heather were able to reconcile, particularly when they discovered Heather had taken up the mantle of a super hero herself. Affiliations: Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions: Civic, Levelheaded, McNeil Clan Matriarch Specialties: Business Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Medical Rookie D6 [Scene Cues: Guardian – Transition: Mac needs to explain his presumed death to his mother-in-law. Vindicator – Transition: Heather needs to sort out something. Over a coffee she asks her mom for advice.] * CLAIRE MCNEIL HUDSON The daughter of Canada's premiere heroes Guardian and Vindicator, Claire was left orphaned at a young age after her parents were killed by the Collective and taken in by distant cousins of her mother's. When her parents were restored to life they began legal actions to reclaim her, but a judge ultimately deemed Claire's adoptive parents better suited to raising her, due to the inherent dangers of the superhero lifestyle. Controlled by the Master of the World, Heather betrayed Alpha Flight to the Unity Party after they took over Canada. She was shown as desperate to regain custody of her daughter, and murdered the distant relatives of hers who had been Claire's foster parents. However, once the Master boasted that he intended to raise Claire to become his mate, Heather turned on him and, combining her powers with Mac's, destroyed his flying fortress. Unfortunately, before Mac could reverse the Unity Process and restore Heather's mind, Heather snatched up Claire and flew off to parts unknown. Affiliations: Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D3 Distinctions: Born on Canada Day, Separation Anxiety, Superhero Parents Specialties: Cosmic Rookie D6, Acrobatic Amateur D4, Covert Amateur D4 [Scene Cues: Guardian – Transition: Mac takes time off, to be with his daughter for a little while. Puck – Transition: While Heather and Mac are off to solve some problem, Eugene takes care of the little runt.] * DAN SMALLWOOD The grandson of Gladys and Tom Smallwood, they raised him from a very young age. His grandfather, while at sea, discovered a strange egg and when Gladys broke it open, there was a tiny infant female in it. While she may have been physically different then most, Marrina, as she was named, was welcomed into the Smallwood family and she and Dan grew very close. She matured at an accelerated rate. She and Dan were close friends and when she displayed her superhuman powers, it was he who suggested she report herself to the Ministry of Defence. Unknown to most Dan felt a love for her more than that of a boy for his childhood friend, but Marrina married another, Namor. Affiliations: Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions: Mariner, Saylor’s Yawn, Still loves Marrina Specialties: Vehicle Expert D8, Acrobatics Rookie D6, Combat Rookie D6, Tech Rookie D6, Wilderness Rookie D6 [Scene Cues: Marrina – Transition: While on a swim Marrina discovers the fish trawler her adoptive father Tom Smallwood captained. Dan presumes someone shipwrecked this far out at sea and throws a life buoy for her. Puck – Transition: In a shabby harbour bar Eugene overhears a sailor talking about the love of his life; a yellow-skinned and green-eyed beauty. When she left to marry a Prince he took to the sea, heartbroken.] * GLADYS SMALLWOOD Gladys Smallwood's husband was captain of a fishing trawler. During a particularly bad storm, Tom Smallwood was knocked off the ship and sank, weighted by the sinkers on his fishing net. On the ocean floor he found a glowing egg, which, floating, pulled him to the top. He brought it home to his wife and grandson, Dan. Gladys saw that there was something inside the egg. She was sure it wasn't humanoid, but when she broke the shell she held a tiny infant female, yellow skinned and distinctly humanoid. Marrina, as she was named by the Smallwoods, grew up fast and eventually became a member of Alpha Flight. Affiliations: Solo D4, Buddy D8, Team D6 Distinctions: Affectionate, Housewife, Longs for those Lost at Sea Specialties: Psych Expert D8, Business Rookie D6, Cosmic Rookie D6, Medical Rookie D6 [Scene Cues: Marrina – Transition: Marrina needs to recover from stressful adventures. After a long time she returns to her human family. Sasquatch – Transition: Gladys inquires about the fate of her adopted daughter. After being turned down by Department H, she does not know who to contact but Walter.] * SPIRIT OF DOUG THOMPSON Doug Thompson was serving at a remote RCMP station alongside a records officer by the name of Anne MacKenzie. When Anne was placed under arrest by her superiors for abandoning her post, Doug gave her his support even after she escaped. When she later returned, she met with Doug and revealed that she was, in fact, the heroine known as Snowbird. She admitted that she had very strong feelings for him and he confessed his love for her. At first, Narya denied her feelings, but eventually the two found happiness together and even married. When Narya and Doug's son was born, the being Pestilence took over the body of the child. Doug finally tracked Pestilence to a smale mining town where he had caused a horrible plague, to which Doug fell victim. He died shortly after telling Alpha Flight where they could find Pestilence. Doug was soon joined by his infant son in death. Narya's family (The Northern Gods) let them enter Paradise in the afterlife. Affiliations: Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions: Ex-RCMP Officer, From the Afterlife, Imperturbable Power Sets: SPIRIT OF DOUG THOMPSON Intangibility D12, Invisibility D10, Levitation D6 SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Spirit of Doug Thompson power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up the Spirit of Doug Thompson power for this action. SFX: Without Form. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your spiritual form by mundane means. Limit: Back to Paradise. Earn 1 PP if you have Spirit of Doug Thompson shutdown for the remainder of the Scene. Specialties: Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Mystic Rookie D6 [Scene Cues: Snowbird – Transition: The spirit of her dead husband seeks out Narya to bring her a message from the realm of the Northern Gods. Shaman – Transition: During a vision quest Doug Thompson’s spirit appears to warn Shaman of imminent danger from a very old foe.] * ELIZABETH TWOJOUNGMEN The daughter of Alpha Flight's Dr. Michael Twoyoungmen, when Elizabeth was four years old her mother became deathly ill, her father promising save her as the mystic Shaman. He was not able to do so, however, and Elizabeth hated him for it. She grew up with a neighbouring family, the MacNeils, not talking to her father for over fifteen years. She called on his aid then because she believed that she had seen a spirit escape from an archaelogical dig where she was working. Through the course of the following adventure, it was revealed that she was in fact the destined choice of an ancient mystical power, the Talisman. She soon joined the Flight program and served a long time as active Beta and Alpha member. After the tragic death of Alpha Flight including her father at the hands of the Collective; she took up her father’s former role as protector of the tribe and retired from the superhero business. Affiliations: Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions: Chosen of the Talisman, Sarcee Tribe Anthropologist, (Daughter of) Shaman Power Sets: ANCESTRAL MAGIC Levitation D6, Mystical Bolt D8, Mystic Senses D6, Adept Sorcery D8 SFX: Clear Mind. If your pool includes an Ancestral Magic power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Summon Spirits. When creating spirit-based assets, complications or resources, add a D6 to your Sorcery Mastery power and step up the effect die. Limit: Blessing of the Ancestors. If Elizabeth Twojoungmen receives emotional trauma, shutdown all Power Sets until trauma is recovered. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Adept Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications as your effect. Specialties: Mystic Master D10, Acrobatic Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 [Scene Cues: Shaman – Transition: Michael wants to care for his tribe and daughter. She is still reluctant to talk to him. Sasquatch – Transition: Walter needs to talk with Elizabeth about some details of past adventures to get a piece of important information.] Category:Datafile Category:Alpha Flight Category:Support Character